Authors With to Much Time on Their Hands
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: A Gundam Wing author meets the crew of DBZ. The G-Wing boys will come to visit.


Disclaimer: yay I get to say a new disclaimer than my usall!I do not own Dragon Ball Z.I have no wish to either.I know Neosakura would steal it from me anyway.

Important Please Read : This is just a fic I thought up one day during Keyboarding class.This is actually were I am typing this.Any who,my normal crew from Gundam Wing will be visiting now and then so keep an eye out.Also some of my original carecters from my first sucsesful serise will visit to.And be warned lots of insanity follows because there is no were you can run from:

The Curse of Authors with to Much Time on Their Hands

Chapter 1

In Which the Elf_fox meets DBZ

And a very missing script

The Dragon Ball Z crew were all gathered together infront of the refrecment table. Vegeta and Bulma were flirting while Trunks looked on disgusted, Goku was cowering under the rath of his wife (seemed he was wareing clothes that had a small bairly noticably stain on them), and Picalo was medatating. The rest were talking about their director who was beyond late.

"Hello every one." said a voice

All the crew turned around to see a brown haired blue eyed girl grining like a fox who had just stole a chicken.

Goku asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Elf_fox, nice to meet you all.My friend Neosakura is sick so I will be your director today.Though I am not into DBZ as much as she is I do know the story line... at least I hope I do."

"With our luck she won't know anything.You most likely don't even know how to direct!" said Vegeta

"Actually I do.Though I have more experience with the more serious cartoons.But my specialty is Gundam Wing fics.Heh heh heh their scared of me now.Expecialy since the ending of the first chapter of Will I Remember How to Sing that was a twist no one saw coming.Just wait till they see the new script.Ha haa ha ha."

All cring in fear of the manical laghter.And as soon as it started it stoped.

"Sigh.I sure taught them to not take me for granted.Well any way I know what I am doing Vegeta."

"What is Gundam Wing?" asked Gohan

"You don't know what Gundam Wing is?"

Gohan shakes his head.

"What is this world coming to when one anime does not know about the other?!Any way its about a bunch of young kids piloting really bit robots called gundams trying to stop all wars between the earth and the colnies and trying to stop the Whitefang from blowing up the earth.That is actually one of the reasons I am here.I am used to dealing with egotistcal nimwits who want to blow up the earth.I also work good with people who have no care about their physical well being.Now I have a list here of things I am spossed to do and say."Elf_fox pulls out 10 foot list and starts to read."Hmmm lets see.Ah yes.If Vegeta blows up something he is not supossed to I am to... hmm.Darn size 5 type."Elf_fox looks real hard at list then her eyes widen in surprise."Gee Vegeta what did you do to tick her off so?"

Vegeta shuffls unconfortably and Bulma glares at him.

"Tell her Vegeta." Bulma says in a very dangerous tone and Elf_fox makes a mental note to introduce Bulma to Dorathy and the 5 doctors.

"I made a bad coment about her Test Projectstory OK?"

"Oooh.Wrong thing to do Veggy."

Vegeta's eyes pop out.

"What did you call me?"

"Veggy.It says right here in the first paragraph that I am to call you Veggy."

Bulma walks over to read over Elf_fox's shoulder.

"Really? Where?" Elf_fox points on list and Bulma starts to giggle and reads out loud."Please call Vegeta Veggy for me please Elf_fox since I will not be able to and also if he missbehaves here is a list of punishments:send him to his room minus Bulma, not allow him to fight, make sure he sleeps on the couch for however long you deam fit, give all the romance bits with Bulma to someone else, and make him have alot of Kodak moments with Trunks.Also you could bring in Quatre to lecture Vegeta on not fighting, I do not sugest Wufei because he might agree with him."

As soon as Bulma stoped talking every one busted up laughing at Vegeta. 

Sometime later.

Elf_fox stood up from the ground were she had previously rolling around laughing and turned to Vegeta.

"I'm sorry but the look on your face was pricless... Veggy."

This set every one off again and Vegeta's glare turned into a full fleged scowl.

"Sorry Veggy, but scowls and glares don't work on me.I have been given the Heero Yuy Death Glare inc. for over a year now.Nothing less then that will work now.Alright every one off the ground we have delaid the job at hand long enough.Alright who has the script?"

Complete silence ensues as every one stairs at her.

"Your supposed to have it."said Yamcha

"No I am not.It says right here that one of you has it. So which one is it?"

Every one looks around at each other.

"No one has it?Oh great well we will just have to hunt for it."

For half a day the entire studio was filled with people searching for the missing script.

"Script where are you?Come out come out where ever you are."said Bulma

"Its not like it can hear you woman!"any guesses as to who said that"This is weak looking for a piece of paper when I could be training and could become more powerful than Goku!" 

"You will never beat Goku and we all know it Veggy."

"Do not call me that!"

"Why not Veggy?" giggled Bulma

"For one thing I am the prince of all Sayins and ..." Vegggy opps sorry I mean Vegeta never got to finish his sentence because the author had some ispiration (All Gundam boy who are at the present reading over a certain author's shoulder all shiver with fear... he he he got to love ispiration)

"I know I will check the list maybe it says who has it!"

"You only now thought of that woman!?!?" asked Vegeta

"My name is Elf_fox and you are to much like Wufei for my likeing. If you call me woman one more time I will have to bring out my gundanium ego bashing malit!"

Out of now were the annoying infomercal anuoncer pops up.

"Yes folks it is the all purpose Ego Basher.Made out of pure gundamium it will not break on even the most largest and the most dence of egos..."he got no further because Elf_fox decided to give a demonstration. 

WHAP!The now acordian like anouncer waddles of the stage under close abservation of Elf_fox.She rests the malit (Which is a little under her own hight ) over her shoulder.

"Any other takers?"mass shaking of heads. "Good."

"Were did you get that from?" asked Gohan

"I pulled out of hamer space.It is very nice to have.I'll teach you how to do it later if you like."

Gohan nodder his head as Elf_fox put away her malit much to everyone's releif.

"Now who has the script wo..." a quick glare from Elf_fox "Elf_fox." said Vegeta

"Script?Oh ya.I forgot, hold on a second."mass epidmeic of face-faults and sweat drops"Here it is... Goku has it!"

All eyes turn to Goku who is stuffing his face at the refresment table.Goku, who is now aware that every one is looking at him, turns around.

"What's up guys?"

"Goku," says Elf_fox as gentaly as she could "Where is the script?"

"Script...?"after a minuet of confussion his face suddenly brightens with the light of memory "That is what I was going to tell you this morning Chichi.I left the script at home!"Every one facefaults this time.

Elf_fox stands up slowly and looks to the sky.

"What did I ever do to YOU?!?!?!?These guys are worse than the g-boys after not being able to self destruct!!!"Elf_ fox turn back to the DBZ crew "This day is shot.Every one go home.Be hear tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock and Chichi please bring the script."

Elf_fox turns around and starts to leave.

"That is absalutly the last time I forget to bring the asprin.What did I ever do to desirve this.Neosakura said this was going to be easy.When she gets better she can direct my G-boys,self destructing meglomaniacs should make her feel alot better."

DBZ crew watches her leave.

"I guess we can go home." said Goku

"Only because you forgot the script!I swear why did I marry you?" Chichi grabs Goku by the ear "Were're going home NOW!" they leave with Gohan following behind.

"What a waste of a day." mutters Vegeta. 

He picks up Bulma and flys away with Trunks following. And every one else just starts to drift off to their homes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

See yah next chapter!

Well what did you think?I like the storys with the author as a charector so I decided to write another one.My first one is not on Fanfiction.net yet and it has to do with Gundam Wing.To those of you have read Will I Remember How to Sing chapter 4 will not come out intill I get some reviews from chapter 3.

The very insane,

Elf_fox


End file.
